Architects of Thoth
The Architects of Thoth claim to be the ancient craftsmen of the pyramids, and the original Masonic secret society. They praise craftsmanship and artifice in all its guises, especially that which properly honors past tradition. Their ceremonial tools include stoneworking and engineering tools, such as levels, compasses, lathes, sextants and plumbs. Initiation: Secrets of the Maker Requirements: Moros (Death Inferior), Gnosis 1, Matter 1, Prime 1, Crafts 1 The beginning Architect gains the Favored Attribute of Logic, the Favored Practices of Creating, Weaving and Patterning, and Prime becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Architects of Thoth are a Technognostic tradition. First Attainment: Revere the Sacred Tools Requirements: Gnosis 2, Prime 2, Crafts 2 The Architect immediately understands and can use all forms of magic items, and can analyze or activate them at will. Once this Attainment is reached, the Architect may no longer cast spells without incorporating a device of some kind. Second Attainment: Forging Wonders Requirements: Gnosis 3, Prime 3, Crafts 3 The Architect may imbue enchanted items without the need to expend dots of Integrity to relinquish the spells. The items automatically have indefinite Duration. Each spell must still be cast and anchored to the object as normal, but they are automatically relinquished from the caster once they are placed within the item. Crafting, consecrating and enchanting the item takes a number of hours equal to the total combined Arcana Ranks of all spells that will be placed within it, and costs 1 mana per hour invested into the item. Optional Arcanum: Matter 3 With Matter 3, the mage may increase the object's mundane and magical efficiencies, adding his rank in the Matter arcanum to the item's equipment bonus. He may also purchase the External Alchemy Merit from Second Sight. Finally, if the Architect learns Life 3, he may purchase the Elixir Merit from Hunter the Gathering. Third Attainment: Sacred Geomancy Requirements: Gnosis 4, Prime 4, Crafts 4 Through the use of sacred geometries, mapping of ley lines, and the placement of occult symbols and sacred objects in the proper locations, a dead Hallow may be resurrected. A number of days of work must be committed equal to the Hallow's rating before it will reactivate, during which the mage can perform no other tasks. Optional Arcanum: Space 4 With Space 4, the location, size and shape of the Hallow may be adjusted as it is re-awakened. Increasing a Hallow's rating by one dot requires a number of weeks of work equal to the new rating. A Hallow may be relocated up to a number of miles from its original location equal to the Architect's rank in the Space Arcanum, by spending one month of work per dot of the Hallow's rating at the new location. Once the work is complete, the Hallow “dries up” at the old location and begins to flow at the new location. He may now also purchase the Geomancy Merit from Second Sight. Architects of Thoth Rotes Eye of Thoth (Death •, Covert) Roll: Logic + Science + Death + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: None By mixing charcoal and sacred herbs, then ritually applying it in an “Eye of Ra” pattern around each eye, the Architect grants herself Deathsight for one scene per success, or until the makeup washes off. Find the Flaw (Death ••, Covert) Roll: Wits + Crafts + Death + 1 Cost: None The Architect studies an object, and sees how it can be broken. Each success reduces its Durability by 1 for the Architect's next attempt to damage it, up to the Architect's rank in Death. Silk as Hard as Steel (Matter ••, Covert) Roll: Logic + Crafts + Matter + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: None The Architect modifies his clothing with mystically enhanced armor plates, granting himself one dot of armor per point of Potency, up to the Architect's rank in Matter. The spell lasts for one day per success allocated to Duration. Perfecting the Worker's Tools (Matter •••, Covert) Roll: Logic + Crafts + Matter + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: None The Architect modifies his tools, weapons or vehicles, granting them a +1 equipment bonus per point of Potency, up to a maximum Potency equal to his dots in Matter. Each additional success may be allocated to granting 9-again to the dice pool, at one 9-again roll per additional success. The spell lasts until the last 9-again is expended. Praise the Great Maker (Prime •••, Covert) Roll: Logic + Academics + Prime + 1 Cost: None With a quick prayer, the Architect may drain one mana per success from a Hallow. Lower Alchemy (Matter ••••, Covert) Roll: Logic + Science + Matter + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: None The Architect may use special reagents and potions to convert one form of matter into another, distill impurities, or multiply the amount of precious metals or gemstones within an ore. Craft Greater Wonder (Prime ••••• + Matter •••••, Covert) Roll: Logic + Crafts + Prime + 3 (Ritual Only) The Architect may go beyond mere Imbued items, creating devices almost as potent as true Artifacts. In addition to preparing the device for the spells that will be placed within it, each additional success may allocate one extra dot to Durability, Structure, or equipment bonus. Additionally, by incorporating an Architect's Soul Stone into the work, the object can be given the properties of a true Artifact. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Moros Category:Technomancers